Sith Empire
"The Sith Empire is a force of dominance, an authoritarian state forged from militarism, slavery and the dark side of the Force. United under a single Emperor and his Dark Council, ruled by the Force-sensitive members of the Sith Order and supported by countless loyal citizens, the Empire forsakes the freedoms offered by the Republic in favor of strength and order. Aiming to take revenge on the Republic for its exile centuries ago, the Sith Empire will stop at nothing to become the greatest power in the galaxy. Although an uneasy truce has settled over the galaxy, the Empire does not sit idle. From its capital of Dromund Kaas, Imperial leadership exerts total control over the worlds it has conquered, rebuilding its forces to once again march on the Republic." In the aftermath of the Great Hyperspace War of 5000 BBY, the remnants of the original Sith Empire established a new Sith Empire in the galaxy's Unknown Regions. This Empire, also known as the True Sith sect, was created after Sith survivors of Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow's disastrous campaign against the Galactic Republic fled known space to escape persecution by the Republic and its Jedi Order. Led by the Sith Lord Vitiate, the refugees wandered aimlessly through space in search of a new home. Twenty years after their departure from the original Empire's territory, the Sith discovered the forgotten world of Dromund Kaas and settled it to begin the process of rebuilding. During the rebuilding process, Vitiate proclaimed himself to be the Dark Lord of his order and Emperor of his people. Under the care of the Emperor and his Dark Council of Sith Lords, the Empire established its capital of Kaas City and began building a mighty war machine, with the intent of eventually returning to combat with the Galactic Republic once more. The Empire worked towards that goal for over one thousand years, gradually expanding and gaining more power and influence. During that time, the Sith were discovered by Jedi Knights Revan and Malak, who were forcibly turned to the dark side of the Force by the Emperor and became Sith. Although they were sent back to serve as the vanguards of the Empire's eventual invasion, they broke free from his conditioning and formed concurrently their own Sith Empire, but the Republic defeated the two and their remnant, and knowledge of the Empire remained hidden. Around three hundred years later, the Sith Empire—still under the command of Vitiate —was ready to return to the greater galaxy. After covertly installing puppet governments on Republic worlds across the Outer Rim Territories, the Sith invaded Republic space in an onslaught of unrivaled proportions. After capturing and securing much of the Outer Rim in the early stages of what would become known as the Great Galactic War, the Sith Emperor began preparing for the push towards the Republic's bastion in the Galactic Core. Despite several setbacks in its campaign towards the core, the Empire surged forward once more, crippling the Republic economy through an alliance with the Mandalorian warrior clans. However the blockade was eventually broken by Hylo Visz, and reinforcements from the Republic which brought the war into another stalemate. After nearly 3 decades of fighting, the Empire surprised the galaxy when the Dark Council extended an offer of peace to the Republic. Desperate, the Republic senateaccepted, but during peace talks on Alderaan, the Empire launched a sneak attackon the Republic capital of Coruscant. The attack was a rousing success for the Empire, allowing the Sith to force the Republic to sign their draft of the document that would end the war, the Treaty of Coruscant. With the war at an end and the Empire stronger than ever, the Emperor retreated from the public view and passed responsibilities of the day-to-day maintenance of the Empire to the Dark Council. As a result of the Empire's co-existence with the Republic, an interstellar Cold War emerged in the immediate aftermath of the Great War, during which time the Empire engaged in proxy battles and small conflicts with the Republic and its allies. When war did start up again, the Empire started to suffer catastrophic defeats that ranged from losing members of its leadership, including the Sith Emperor himself. Additionally, the Empire began to weaken even further due to infighting and internal struggles between power-crazed Sith Lords. It soon became just as vulnerable and desperate as the Republic it was fighting. The infighting was the turning point for the Empire when Darth Marr assumed leadership. With the help of the their most powerful allies, he was able to stabilize the Empire. Marr ensured a bright future and even organized an alliance with the Republic in dealing with threats such as Revan and Vitiate. The Emperor's Wrath was tasked with preserving the Empire and led the Empire's forces in the battle against Darth Malgus and the Dread Masters alongside Darth Marr. By 3636 BBY, the Eternal Empire invaded the rest of the galaxy, defeating both the Sith and Republic and establishing political, military, and economic control over both superpowers, effectively turning them both into rump states. During the conflict, many of the remaining members of the Dark Council were killed or otherwise disappeared under mysterious circumstances, except for one: Darth Acina. The sudden disappearance of her rivals, such as Darth Nox and the Empire's Wrath, allowed her to seize complete control of the Empire's remnants and crown herself Empress of the Sith. Despite the new external threat, both sides refused to officially end hostilities or discuss any sort of partnership. The earlier cooperation forged by Marr due to his reasonable leadership, though, would have a lasting legacy over the course of the decade, eventually paving way for members of the Empire to willingly join in an official alliance with Republic defectors against their common enemy. After the deaths of Vitiate and Vaylin and with the Outlander claiming the power of the Eternal Fleet and forming the Eternal Alliance. Empress Acina expressed her gratitude towards the Outlander and congratulated them. With the threat of the Eternal Empire extinguished; The Sith Empire was once again preparing for war in response to the Republic's own preparation. Shortly afterwards, the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic found Iokath and a battle was commencing deciding on who would take control of Iokath and its resources which prompted the Eternal Alliance to step in. The Dark Council The Dark Council is the ruling body of the Sith Empire since the Treaty of Coruscant. Imperial Diplomacy Imperial Diplomacy was an organization that served the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War. During the Great Galactic War, they tried to recruit some of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, but failed miserably. Imperial Army Sith Warriors and Grand Moffs who drive them in Imperial campaigns. They are at times augmented by the use of battle droid forces which included Mark I and Mark II versions that are used in large scale engagements. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy, is the naval branch of the Sith Empire's military. It fought against the Galactic Republic during the Great Galactic War. They utilized a large array of warships and starfighters, e.g. the Exterminatus class destroyer. Air Force existence has been briefly stated during questlines on Balmorra Territory. The domains of the Sith Empire were not strictly located within the known worlds and included planets within the Unknown Regions. These were taken by military expeditions into those unknown tracts of space and the claiming of such worlds further expanded the influence of the Empire. Dromund Kaas Dromund Kaas is the capital of the Sith Empire and was the ground of the Empire's rebirth. A long abandoned Sith colony, Dromund Kaas was rediscovered by the Sith Emperor and his followers after twenty years of aimlessly wandering the stars. The Sith then re-colonised the planet. Thus, it became the new Sith capital and the Emperor's seat of power. Korriban Korriban was the original homeworld of the Sith species and where the first Sith Empire was founded. A desert-covered planet of sand and red rock, it is considered holy ground by the Sith. Full of ancient ruins, it houses many of the tombs dedicated to the ancient and powerful Dark Lords of the Sith. Society and Culture The Imperial population are much smaller when compared to the Galactic Republic and are divided between Sith and non-Sith. This division between the ranks means that both are worlds apart and that the upper echelons of power are reserved for only Force-sensitive Sith alone who served as the elite. While this is the case, the average citizen is still quite loyal to the Empire and many aspired to become Imperial Agents who were seen as the highest achievement for non-Sith. Category:Organizations